cupidschocolatesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ouyang Xueli
Ouyang Xueli is the childhood sweetheart of Jiang Haoyi in Cupid's Chocolates. Background When Xueli was little, she and Haoyi were always happy spending and playing together all the time. However, when Xueli begun studying to surpass Haoyi and seeing him as a rival, she became harsh on him even when he scores higher than her. Realizing her mistakes, Xueli hurted Haoyi, but deep down she always has cared for him. It is later known that Xueli in fact didn't eat the chocolate cake because she was at US studying. She has always loved Haoyi since they were little and transferred back at the same school Haoyi is in now so she can stay and be with him by his side forever. Personality Xueli used to be a typical cute girl, but she changed drastically after her ex-boyfriend, Du Yuze, humiliated her. Haoyi is the first to see this change much to his horror when he came to visit her in her bedroom to comfort her. She is very intelligent. Naturally gifted, she was always 2nd in the school scores ranking just under Haoyi who was a genius. She get's jealous and angry if she see's Haoyi with other girls going as far of trying to kill them if they come near him believing in her own world that Haoyi is her husband. She will even threaten Haoyi if necessary. She gets scared if her ex-boyfriend returns and relies on Haoyi to protect and keep her safe. She fears of the thought of losing Haoyi. Xueli also has a brave side to her willing to give up her own life to save Haoyi if he's in danger or threaten by anything or anyone to what or who goes up against him proving that she's not afraid to die protecting Haoyi not wanting to see him get hurt anymore. In chapter 67, Xueli is shown to be a pervert when she came to visit Haoyi during his recovery in his home enjoying the smell of his scent on the towel he's wearing much to his disgust. Appearance Xueli has long purple black hair and red eyes with yellow stars in each of her pupils. Before her change, her hair in the front that covered her right eye was short and her pupils in her eyes were normal black. She wears a Gothic Lolita dress in black and red colors. In the web, manga she wears the school's standard uniform. Skills Battle Xueli seems to have battle experience but her movements are a bit to slow shown when she got defeated by her mother face to face. Cooking Xueli seems to cook well when she made soup for Haoyi during his recovery. Screenshot 2018-06-03 at 4.25.00 PM.png|Battle Screenshot 2018-06-03 at 4.29.09 PM.png|Battle 2 Screenshot 2018-06-03 at 3.26.49 PM.png|Soup Weapons Sword Xueli is usually seen carrying a sword threatening those who come close to Haoyi as a warning though sometimes she'll use it on Haoyi if he's with other girls. She will also use the sword to break down doors if she has to. Knives Xueli will have a few knives she carries with her using to throw from certain distances. This is shown in the anime only. Club Xueli will sometimes be seen carrying a club using it to threat others even Haoyi. This is shown in the web manga only. Stick Xueli will use a stick in replacement of her sword temporary shown in the anime when she accidentally cut Zitong's dress during her fight with Tang Xuan in the camp group program. Later, it's shown that she used a much thicker stick on two men that kidnapped her as payback. 000_1489358978.jpg|Sword Screenshot 2018-06-03 at 2.59.10 PM.png|Sword 2 Screenshot 2018-06-03 at 3.03.52 PM.png|Knives 0b04.jpg|Club 0v07.png|Wooden Club Screenshot 2018-06-03 at 3.01.38 PM.png|Stick Screenshot 2018-06-06 at 6.27.26 PM.png|Thick Stick Relationships Family Parents Xueli seems to have a good relationship with her mom seeing how she is praised by he mom when Xueli scores higher than Haoyi. After Xueli changes, she gets annoyed by her mom when she tries to keep her away from Haoyi knowing that her mom won't approve of Xueli being together with Haoyi. Xueli will stand up to her mom even willing to fight her so she can stay with Haoyi. Xueli's relationship with her dad is unknown. Love Interest Jiang Haoyi "I should atone. Haoyi, I love you. I will return all my love - which I owed you". Xueli has known Haoyi since birth and became childhood sweethearts. Xueli enjoyed company and playing with Haoyi all the time. However, not long after, she started to study to surpass Haoyi even treating him harshly when he scored higher than her. After her dramatic change, Xueli came to believe that Haoyi is her lover which seems to annoy him. Xueli is Haoyi's first girlfriend since they were young though Haoyi wasn't aware of this until he found out the truth realizing that both him and Xueli have always been together. It's revealed that Xueli has liked Haoyi from the beginning, being her favorite person, and confessed that she forever loves him. Xueli was forgiven by Haoyi for all the hurt she gave him in the past and when she got hurt protecting him, Haoyi promised her that he will protect her from now on possibly hinting that he loves her. Love Rivals Xia Zitong "Do you understand now? Jiang Haoyi. He's mine". '' Xueli considered Zitong as one of her enemies for being close to Haoyi. Xueli showed Zitong that Haoyi is hers by kissing him in front of her. Xueli actually once considered Zitong a comrade of hers when she agreed that Haoyi is her childhood sweetheart making Xueli believe that Haoyi is her fiance. Tang Xuan ''"I should wipe out all big-breasts women". Xueli is shown to hate Tang Xuan believing that she is seducing Haoyi with her good body and big breasts when they were at the Anime Expo. The two actually met for the first time when they visit Haoyi during his recovery. Xueli considers Tang Xuan her number one enemy to eliminate. Xueli calls her Busty. Lin Yuan Xueli at first considers Lin Yuan as an enemy, but this kind of changed during the camping group trip when both girls went searching for Haoyi, Zitong, and Tang Xuan. After listening about Xueli's past, Lin Yuan told her that Xueli can change if she wants to. The next day, Xueli brought Lin Yuan to the hospital after she past out and she brought a fruit basket for her. Xueli seems to be friends with Lin Yuan but considers her a rival for Haoyi's affections. Friend Ye Zhengdong Xueli met Zhengdong in middle school and notice that he likes her but she had no interest in him because she liked Haoyi accepting him as a friend. Others Jiang Tianming Xueli gets along well with Haoyi's father, Tianming, since they were once next door neighbors and calls him Uncle. Mrs. Jiang Xueli gets along well with Haoyi's mother, Mrs. Jiang, since they were once next door neighbors and calls her Aunt. Male Bodyguards Xueli gets along well with her bodyguards as she would order them to do as she wishes. Enemies Du Yuze "Du Yuze, you listen. I, Ouyang Xueli, have never liked you. The substitute was you, replacement for my Haoyi". Xueli was Du Yuze's girlfriend though became ex-girlfriend when he humiliated her in public at a New Year party dumping her. Xueli feared him when he came for her due to a purpose he had but managed to overcome that fear when he tried to kill Haoyi becoming his enemy. In truth, Xueli never liked Du Yuze from the beginning she met him and he was a substitute replacing Haoyi for the time being revealing that he was her second boyfriend. Du Yuze meant nothing to Xueli just a tool being used from beginning to end. Momo Xueli met Momo at a New Year party when Du Yuze proposed to her shocking Xueli and becoming her enemy. Afterwards, Xueli didn't care what happen to her since Momo dislikes her. Gallery Ouyang Xueli.jpg|Ouyang Xueli Anime Design OuyangXueli.png|Xueli In The Web Manga CCONAP2.png|Xueli In The Anime 004 (2).png|Baby Xueli Screenshot 2018-05-31 at 3.19.35 PM.png|Young Xueli in primary school Screenshot 2018-05-31 at 3.22.16 PM (1).png|Young Xueli In Middle School Screenshot (1075).png|Xueli and Haoyi 6.jpg|Xueli Kisses Hoayi Screenshot 2018-04-12 at 2.14.18 PM.png|Xueli's Dramatic Change Haoyi and Xueli13.jpg Screenshot 2018-04-14 at 3.35.11 PM.png Screenshot 2018-05-22 at 3.45.21 PM.png 1fc85d79a26a6632fabff95c8780f3ff.jpg 301511.jpg Screenshot 2018-05-23 at 8.54.28 PM (1).png Screenshot 2018-06-08 at 7.20.39 PM.png Screenshot 2018-05-04 at 7.36.03 PM.png Screenshot 2018-06-04 at 8.55.54 PM.png 053ad362d7bca848c72c13c4f2278933e502d123_hq.jpg Screenshot 2018-06-16 at 11.29.04 PM.png Screenshot 2018-06-05 at 7.33.10 PM.png Screenshot_2018-05-27_at_82.png maxresdefault2.jpg Screenshot 2018-05-23 at 6.42.35 PM.png Screenshot 2018-05-13 at 8.07.25 PM.png Screenshot 2018-05-10 at 10.29.54 PM.png 8.jpg Screenshot 2018-05-24 at 7.13.35 PM.png Screenshot 2018-06-02 at 9.39.00 PM.png Screenshot 2018-06-05 at 1.46.08 PM.png Screenshot 2018-06-30 at 5.52.25 PM.png Screenshot 2018-06-03 at 9.10.02 AM.png Screenshot 2018-06-01 at 1.17.54 PM.png Screenshot 2018-05-31 at 1.46.04 PM.png Screenshot 2018-04-12 at 4.10.33 PM (1).png Screenshot 2018-05-17 at 10.00.04 PM.png Trivia *Xueli is the first girl to kiss Haoyi though in the beginning it was her second kiss with Haoyi because their first kiss was in middle school at the moment Xueli changed dramatically wanting to return all her love to which she owed Haoyi begging him not to leave her in a more force and horror way. *Xueli ranked 3rd place in the Popularity Contest with 1,949 votes. Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters